Zero Memories
by yuamoonshade
Summary: An amnesiac girl lost her memories and starting her life over in Fuyuki. She quickly befriend two girls, both who are not really normal girls and probably can destroy the city the live in. She just need to make sure those girls didn't hurt peoples in their hunt of mcguffin treasure
1. Chapter 1

In reality, losing all memories inside your brain -including your identities- is a really rare case. It didn't happen like how fiction describes it. Amnesia didn't happen just because you hit your head and even it did, it won't cause you forgot your whole life.

So yeah, I know about that and believed that forgetting one identity is imposable in a medical case and yet it happens to me.

I didn't remember anything about myself except my name. That was weird, it was like my name was stuck in my brain and other things was lost. How old am I for example or when is my birthday? The most worrying part was probably I don't know where am I and how I was here.

How do I know it wasn't the case of memory loss like in fiction? because my head is not injured. I didn't feel my head hurt or my brain in pain. So my memory loss was probably not caused by injury.

At first, I was in a panic. Waking up without memories wasn't the most pleasant things. I can't recall anything despite how hard I tried and my mind keeps showing a blank sheet of paper. everytime I tried to recall what happened to me.

So I take a breath and then try to calm myself. It was hard, but in the end, I can keep the issue of losing memories behind. I need to focus where am I right now and if I am in danger or not. It would be troublesome if I ended in some suspicious mafia lair.

The room I woke up was a comfortable room for a girl. I can't recall if it was my room or not. Everything about this place was foreign and there is no picture of myself here so waking up in my own room was probably out.

The room was colored Pink and I have an urge to change them as quickly as I able to. The bed I slept in was big, bigger than me or probably I am just that small. I can see my shadow in a mirror on the other side of a room and breathed carefully, thank's god my face didn't feel foreign. I would be in panic again if I didn't recognize my own face, probably start to think that this is not my body despite how illogical that was.

So I tried to raise and put my foot down on the bed suddenly my whole body feel hurt. Does it mean I really hit my head but it heals faster? I don't know. But whatever happened to me, I still can't move my body without hurting myself. I started to panic again.

"So you finally wake up," A voice suddenly appeared and a man with messy hair entered the room, "You okay?"

"Uh...Just a bit panic," I answered, "Who are you?" I asked.

"Your savior?" the man smiled, "Actually, the one who saved you was my maid. I just give you a shelter and tried to heal you. The doctor said you will be okay."

"What happened to me?" I asked again hopefully but the man's expression makes a panic start to rise up again.

"you don't remember?" The man asked back, "I am hoping you can tell me though. My maid found you bloodied and injured in the park behind this house."

"Uh, you might not believe this but I can't recall anything before I woke up," I answered, "Sorry."

"That must be traumatic then," the man said, "Well, you can live here. My maid feels lonely sometimes and an old man like me always can have some friend before he died."

"Thanks for everything," I said.

"You should thank my maid instead," The man answered, "I will tell Molly that you are awake so please relax. we won't hurt you."

The man's smile was enough to make me comfortable again and hopefully, in time I can recall what exactly happened to me. But first I put my head on the pillow again and hoping I forgot about an ache in my body. I think someone just put my body in a grinder and make it whole again.

.

the second time I woke up, My body feel better but still sore and this time I remember more about myself than the first time around. Like how I hate pink and like green and my hobby looking at the starry night. Nothing helps but honestly enough to make me calm. At least I have something to call 'myself'.

This time around, a young woman also appeared and feeding me. She introduced herself as Molly, the maid of the house. Actually, scrap that. There are many people live in this house and Molly was the HEAD maid. from what I heard and see, this house is BIG and the man who saved me obviously rich.

The porridge that I ate also delicious. but the drug she forced me to eat taste awful and after that, I feel like I am drifted to sleep.

the third time I am awoke, my Savior sat beside the bed reading a thick book.

"Good morning," the man said, "Or probably Good night seeing as the day already dark."

This time around I can remember more but again, nothing clued me what happened to me or where I come from. I asked the man to open the curtain and then I see the stars in the sky. It was the most beautiful sky and they feel familiar.

.

I was finally able to walk around in the house after the second days of my stay. This house is huge and without the maids, I will probably get lost fast.

The man who saved me introduced himself as Angkasa and I heard he was retired businessman so this size of the house probably normal.

"But I never asked to have this house," the man himself said regretfully, "Despite the maids, I feel lonely."

There is no progress about remembering my identity and what happened though. A doctor come and he also didn't found anything wrong with my head but he said my injury heal too fast.

"Well, As long as you are healthy, right?" Angkasa gives a small smile.

And then the dreaded question come.

"What will you do about me, now?" I asked.

We sat on the balcony while looking at a star. It kinda becomes habit for me and the man gladly accompany me in stargazing.

"You said you remembered your name, right?" he asked.

Sakurai Yuuna. It was weird how I remembered only my name despite not remembering any of my family or where I come.

"Yeah, Sakurai Yuuna," I answered.

"Well, Sakurai was a common family name in this country," Angkasa said, "I hired Private Investigator and he didn't found anything about you."

The man drank his coffee slowly and then looking at me, "But I pulled some string so you are now adopted by me."

I looking at Angkasa with disbelief and then he pulled a paper out of nowhere that prove indeed I am adopted to the man. He was even kindly enough to put a date of birthday I didn't remember.

"Not that I didn't grateful or anything, but why?" I asked.

"I admit I did this without asking you first," The man said, "But do you refuse?"

"No, of course not!" I answered, "Losing my memories probably can get worse if I didn't meet you. It was unpleasant and honestly, I feel grateful for what you did. But Aren't you suspect me anything? I can easily be someone who just wants your money, right?"

"Eh, I doubt that," the man said, "You always flinched when looking at your room but you didn't say anything. Heck, you didn't ask anything like changing your wall room."

"You know?" I asked back.

The man just smiled mysteriously. I wonder if he can read my mind.

"Oh well, you already did the deed," I said, "Might as well go with it then, father?"

The man flustered and looked away. I think I will enjoy this.

Being a family wasn't easy. The man didn't have any child before this and raising a girl my age make him learn a lot of new things from his maids. Thankfully Molly always ready to give the master of the house help.

but every fail and success of his attempt always fall on my head first. Apparently, the man has the worse timing when he entered my room.

there is one time when Angkasa entered the room while I am changing my clothes, for example.

Anyway, he learned about myself every day and I learned something new about him too. Despite his look, The Man actually old and as shown in my adoption certificate, he has a great influence.

There is one time when a group of important looking man come and then talking to him in his work room. I don't know what they are talking about but by the time the group finished, the have the best smile in their face.

When I asked what is that about, Angkasa said some people come now and then to ask suggestion to him. He helped and sometimes Angkasa got something in return.

His influence is a bit scary.

But the best thing about having Angkasa as a family is that he always accompany me when I am stargazing. We talk many things and although he still feels mysterious, I hope I know more things when we talk more.

So after I was adopted by Angkasa, the man arranged a lot of things to be done. He provides me with a lot of things to start over like clothes, a room that is not colored pink and a school.

"I hope I didn't estimate your age wrong, but you are middle school, right?"

I just shrugged because honestly, I lost a lot and when you have blank memories, you will also forget your age and experience that come with it. I didn't remember when is the last time I go to school for example, or what grade the last time I went. So I can't easily answer that question.

"Ah, it's okay if you are not sure, I have a way."

And indeed he has. The man apparently read a lot of book about brain and amnesia secretly (Molly told me about that) and he thought that although I lost any memories, I won't lost what I learned.

So he invited a teacher to give me placement exam. Some question I answered easily while others give me hard times. I started to wonder if I was bad at study the first time around but after I did all exam and received the result I decided that I can re-learn what I don't know anyway.

So with placement exam, It was decided I started to go to middle school this spring.

Stepping outside of the building made me realize how I underestimate this building's size. I know it was huge, but I never know it was THIS Huge. Although I haven't stepped outside, I never feel bored in the house this big. Looking Angkasa's house though makes me realize that this building is bigger and the place where I usually walk in is barely ten percent of this house.

That aside though, I am excited that finally, I managed to look at the city where we live. I am hoping for at least remembering this place so I asked Angkasa to take me out. Tomorrow was my first day of school so I am hoping I at least know my way home.

Angkasa just smiled at me and agreed.

I was kinda expected him to take out that long car of his, but he didn't. Instead, he took out a manly motorcycle I didn't recognize and put me in the back. With a loud noise, the motorcycle started to run trough the town.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

The town was split into two districts by a big river and there are many bridges connecting them. But currently, we were looking from the bigger bridge between two districts. The sun was set and from where we are, I can see downstream where the river and sea met. It was honestly beautiful scenery.

"The town was destroyed by fire once, but they rebuild them quickly. I lost some people there but after all happened I am just glad this town recovered quickly."

"You live here long?" I asked.

"No. when the fire happened, It was the first year we lived in this city," Angkasa answered.

"Aren't you hurt living in this town remembering people you lost?" I asked.

"Well now, Of course it hurt," the man ruffled my hair, "But I always know that someone here still needed me and I can't abandon them. You for example."

Then that question occurred to me again. The man was helping me again and again, even ready to go to such length just because I have no memories. He practically wants me to start over despite my memory loss.

"Why are you helping me?" I finally asked.

Honestly, though, I never expect an answer. He is a secretive man and even two weeks live with him I haven't understand him. he was kind but at times he looks sad. The house was big, but I never felt he truly at home. He distanced himself from the House staff and Molly fully admit that the master of the house was being secretive.

But behind all of that, I know that the kindness is genuine. He helped the staff sometimes and he even does some odd job around the house. I helped at times and he didn't look bothered at all. Maybe he didn't grow as a rich boy?

But he answered...

"You remind me of a son I never have."

There was silence.

"Uh...what?"

"I lost many people. At times I wondered if I was cursed. But any friends helped me and reassure me that no, I am not cursed," he answered, "I have a wife. I love her dearly and that time she was pregnant with our first child. A boy according to the doctor and I guard them with my life. But something happened and I lost both of them."

"Am I replacement?" I asked.

"Not replacement, never replacement," the man said with a sad face, "I just...I admit I kinda hoping I learned what it means to be a father, the chance was lost when my wife dead along with our baby. But you are my second chance. You are not a replacement but maybe God sent me a second chance."

"Well, you helped me," I said, "Normally I would probably worried if my savior is really genuine or not. Heck, I am lucky I didn't get sold to slavery by the time I woke up without memories. There are so many things can go wrong and I don't know if I was a good judge of characters. But you help and you didn't give me a reason to distrust you."

He smiled brightly.

"You just need to work with that secrecy. It drives me mad," I added and Angkasa pouted at that. I never know a grown man can pout that cute.

Here we go my first fanfic. When I first write this, I thought so many things and practically build the world, but then I realized that reader won't able to follow if I put all those grandiose ideas in one story. So I chose to take it slowly and write a story as if people didn't know what fanfic is this. That was my aim at least, but I can guarantee that there is more than two crossovers.

The first chapter didn't look much and it just an introductions chapter. So you may not see what is this story about yet, but please bear with me.

Yua Signed out


	2. Chapter 2

Replying time!

Hikari Nova : Yes, it's self insert fic. But I am trying to not make this normal insert fic.

Alphagates : While I aspire to write like that, I try not to and hopefully not revealing too much. I can't manage too many subplot.

Shugoyuki123 : I hope I can satisfy you in the future,

Darebear the bear : Here we go my next chapter, I am sorry it took so long.

Thanks for everyone who click a favorite or follow button and thank a lot for commenting. this is short and I want to write more, but I think to make a reader waiting will make you leave this story. Hopefully, I can write faster next time.

on to the story.

/*/*/

Sakura tree bloomed and spring has come. As per Japan tradition, School also started. Wearing my brand new uniform, I go to school alone by walking. Although Angkasa wants me to be driven by car to the school, I firmly refused.

The school was surrounded by a lot of Sakura tree and the middle schoolers with brown uniform walking side by side. There are several adults here and there and a police in his police box watching the kid for safety reason. I heard there are kidnapping in this school before so the people have been vigilant. But I can't see a trace of wariness in the children. They just speaking and talking innocently.

I wonder If I was just the odd one out.

After hearing the headmaster's opening ceremony speech, the students were hurried to the class. I didn't know what I expected for my classmate. Looking at them, I feel like this is normal. There is part of me that glad about but I don't know why.

And then there is the fidgeting girl who stands up like a sore thumb.

The girl was beautiful, even at such young age people wouldn't help to notice that. But the most noticeable features was her white hair.

Everyone got curious about her, and honestly me too. But they probably too afraid. Human is afraid from what different from them after all.

"Hello, don't be nervous," I said to her, "We will be in the same class for the entire year you know. Being nervous won't help."

The white haired girl suddenly smiled brightly toward me. Huh? Did I do something wrong?

"Yes, I agree with you!" the girl said, "I don't know what should I do and people tend to shy away from me because of this white hair. The anime made it look easy for people to get approached when they are main characters."

"Now, now, calm down," I said. Comparing real life with anime? really? "They probably just fascinated with your hair though. Like anime character?"

I probably shouldn't say something in her language because the moment I said that, her eyes glittering and she started to talk about her favorite anime.

Thankfully the teacher interrupted her, asked us to sat in our respective desk and then started the homeroom.

*/*/*

"My name is Sakurai Yuuna, I hope we got along well this year," I said.

I used my real name because Angkasa isn't allowed me to use his (and I am sure Angkasa is not even his real name. I mean, really? what language is that? it didn't even sound Japan!) because as he said, using his name is practically inviting bad guys to kidnap me. He learned that in a hard way apparently because he looks sorrowful when he said that.

Anyway, I agree with him because that many influences might mean that someone can blackmail him with kidnapping me.

the class giving me a warm smile and then I sat down. Our teacher -Yamamoto-sensei- then urged the white haired girl beside me to stand and introduce herself. She looking around, visibly nervous and don't know what to talk.

"Calm down," I whispered and apparently she heard me because she nodded and smiled at me.

"My name is Illyasviel Emiya and I am half Germany from my mother side, so this is why my hair is white...probably? my mama also has white hair and she is not even that old," she chirped, "please treat me well."

The class clapped their hand, probably excited that they have a foreigner in the class. I smiled warmly at her who looking at me and giving her a thumbs up.

The class started brightly and I hope my entire year also a good year.

*/*/*

When I speak with Illya, I noted that I need to catch up on the newest Mahou shoujo anime just to understand what she is talking about. My knowledge is weirdly different and any old anime I know isn't matched with what Illya know but hopefully, it's nothing important.

"So, Where is your home?" I asked, "Hopefully we can walk home together.

the white haired girl answered and it was indeed to the same direction to the building I recently called home. Mine was further thought. So we exited school and walk home together.

Illya then began to tell me a story about her family and ultimately his cool brother who always surrounded by girls.

"I am sure hope step siblings is legal to marry," she ended her story.

"Just run to Germany if it wasn't," I suggested half-jokingly but Illya look considers it seriously.

"How about your family, Yuuna-chan?" Illya asked back.

that was a tricky question. My family consists of Molly the head maid, several servants that are so kind towards me and then Angkasa. Although we agreed we are father and child, I still couldn't think of him as one.

"My father is filthy rich and sometimes he didn't realize how much it affected us," I answered bluntly, "But please don't tell anyone about it. It secret among friends, alright?"

Illya's eyes lit up, the same reaction when she talks about her favorite anime, and then nodded.

"Then, to commemorate our friendship, how about I treat you for a cake?" Illya offered, "My mama said to ask a friend to join our outings today."

*/*/*

Midori-ya was a busy shop who sell a delicious cake. Illya's mom drives us there with insane skill and quickly reach the shop who normally took 30 minutes from our school.

"You can order anything," the busty white haired woman offered, "I will pay."

But because I don't know what delicious in this shop (or what cake I like), I ended up ordering the same thing as Illya.

After ordering, we got our cake and made small talk. The cake was delicious, but her mother's enthusiasm was tiring. Looking around, the small shop was busy and the worker (A pair of husband and wife plus a pair of a teenager) serving the customer and even then they look like need help.

"This shop looks busy," I suddenly said.

"Only in this hour," the mother said.

"Hmm...I wonder if they will need a help," I asked.

"Didn't you said your father is filthy rich?" Illya asked.

"I need something to fill my time," I answered.

"If I were you, I probably will watch a lot of anime with my brother," Illya answered while eating a spoonful of her cake, "Hm...But some Mahou Shoujo actually did work part time."

"Do you interested too, Illya?" her mother asked, "Hm...I can imagine you will look good in an apron."

"No, mama!" Illya refused, I just gave a small laugh.

"I know the shop owner and they have a girl your age," Illya's mother said, "I will help if you seriously helping them."

I give my agreement while Illya looking at me full of anger. Apparently, she knows she will get dragged in my attempt to fill my time with something to do.

As it turns out, Illya indeed dragged into my selfishness. She was still angry when we met again in Midori-ya a week later with her mother recommendation.

"We glad we have some helping hand," the head of the family, Shiro Takamachi, said. He was a black haired man with kind face and scary muscle.

"We considered Nanoha to work too, but asking her help alone will be too much," his wife, Takamachi Momoko, said with a small smile.

The aforementioned Nanoha was sitting beside her looking at us with curiosity. As Illya's mother said, she is indeed our age.

"if I remember correctly, Aren't you in Hayato sensei's class?" I asked, "That man boasting his student like no tomorrow."

Nanoha gives a weak smile, "Well, I am just a bit better than everyone else," she said.

Such a humble girl, I looked at Illya who apparently still angry.

"Now, let's we teach you what to do and after that, I will make you our experimental cake," the father suddenly said and Illya's face visibly brightens at that.

Adult sure knows how to please a child.

Angkasa wasn't a busy man and mostly spend his time walking around and talking with people (admittedly, they were an important people, but he believes he was just talking to them and suggesting one or two opinions). But recently Angkasa found something to do.

namely, his new step daughter.

"Shiro-san," Angkasa greeted while entering the shop his acquaintance own.

"You," the black haired man growled, "What Am I supposed to call you now? Last time you ask me to call you 'Sora'. I am sure that not your real name."

"Why is it when I give my name everyone always knows that wasn't my real name?" Angkasa said with tired tone, "Anyway, call me Angkasa."

"See? Another stupid name," Shiro give small laugh and continued, "I think the next time we met, you will use Nabha as your name."

Angkasa thought that was actually a good idea.

"That aside, I see you have some new helper," Angkasa said.

"Finally something not business related," Shiro smiled, "Sat then, I will bring your favorite cake."

Angkasa sat on the empty table and then looking at the girls who work. Last time he remembers, Yuuna's school is not allowing their student to work part time, but looking at the girls he knows why.

Even if he didn't do such thing, The Von Einzbern patron might do it just for the laugh, those three look cute in their uniform.

"Uh, Angkasa, why are you here?"

Angkasa who have been staring at his step daughter doesn't realize that she actually stand in front of him now.

"Oh, Hello Yuuna, is that my cake?" He asked, "I have known the shop owner quite sometimes."

"To my displeasure, I assure you," the shop owner butted in, "Please go back after you paid."

"Uh, you are not in good terms, boss?" Yuuna asked Shiro.

"Not at all. Right, Shirou?" Angkasa said with a small smile, "You make a delicious cake as usual."

"Actually, that was Nanoha-chan's," Yuuna corrected.

"Will I get a cake from you soon?" Angkasa asked.

"She is terrible at cooking, unfortunately," Shirou answered at him while Yuuna's face red with embarrassment.

"Oh, I will wait," Angkasa said, "You will manage sometimes."

"Uh, I need to get back to work," and then Yuuna flees from the adults.

The adults meanwhile give her a warm smile.

"So that's your step daughter?" Shiro suddenly asked and Angkasa just nodded grimly.

"I won't pry, but good luck with fatherhood," Shiro leave Angkasa with an understanding smile.

*/*/*

Takamachi Nanoha found a friend, a magical girl fanatic in the form of Illyasviel Von Einzbern and a girl with mysterious aura in the form of Sakurai Yuuna.

Those two girls were from a different class but Nanoha manages to know them from their part time job. After going home together from school, they work at Midori-ya, Nanoha making cake while Illya and Yuuna serve them to the customer. Yuuna is a bit forgetful since she delivered a wrong cake to wrong customers sometimes while Illya is hard to control her hunger and sometimes stole a cake, but those two helps the shop a lot when they were busy.

Now, Nanoha started to regret her decision to teach them how to make a cake while her sister and brother laughing from behind.

"You know, for failed cake, this is actually delicious," Yuuna said with a small smile, she always look at the most positive result.

"I am sorry," Illya said with regret, she was apologizing for Yuuna's mistake.

"Well, don't mind Illya-chan," Nanoha's brother tried the failed, burned cake, "It did actually delicious despite how it looks."

"How is that possible?" Nanoha wondered.

"I am a woman with thousand mysteries!" Yuuna said proudly.

They were good friends, Nanoha thought, but she always wondered if they were the right friends for her.

 **To Be Continued...**

*/*/

Now, I have introduce all main characters and all story will revolve around them. Hopefully I can focus. Now, do you recognise any name yet? you probably can guess who is Angkasa from there.


	3. Chapter 3

replying time

ShugoYuuki123 : It's her from Prillya. Prillya is not-canon enough I can play with them as much as I can.

Alphagates : We will see, I am more interested how two talking stick interact

/*/*/*

"Half of the London is collapsed."

The sentences feel bitter for Angkasa's mouth. Many innocents died and yet the cause is unknown. The world blaming each other now and security are not stable until someone determined what actually happen the peoples won't calm.

"Is there any chance that Magus is the one who caused it?" Angkasa asked towards his two guests, both of them look uncomfortable in his presence.

He was generally a nice guy who will help anyone but harm civilian and Angkasa will be determined to chase you to hell. Someone who suitable for a shonen manga Hero and the world isn't kind to people like him, he already knows.

however, this two magus, this two girls, is not someone who Angkasa should blame.

"Magus always cautious," The blond one replied, "I don't think they can blow this hard."

"You did human experimentation as a norm, something bound to happen to bite you hard," Angkasa replied, "You are lucky your teacher sent you here before that happened."

"I suspect that Magus indeed related to that accident," the black haired girl admitted, the blond one look betrayed but didn't say a thing, "We heard a rumor that some minor family found a live experiment subject."

"Majority of Magus now dead and another magic user in the world will try to cover this up, but if failed, there is a plan to uncover your secret," Angkasa said, "I don't understand what happens in their mind, but I really want to blame your people now."

"But we are just researchers!" the blond one argued but Angkasa's silent stare made her keep her mouth.

"I know that too well," Angkasa said, "Remember what happened to Vern? A Magus who try to learn about us, his entire family is killed because he tries to research me."

And when Magus do research, it involved taking the human body apart without killing them.

That two girl felt a cold on their back and they started to worried if the man will not let them free from this room.

"But I am not so unreasonable to blame you for what happens in London," Angkasa continued, "While many civilian dead, my family is not there so I have no need to meddle on that. So let's talk about your mission instead."

Suddenly a maid appeared beside Angkasa, put down two glasses of water that those two magus gracefully received. The maid looks like appeared from the mist and after the girls emptied down the glasses, both the maid and the glasses disappeared.

The Maguses probably can recreate that act, but the maid does it so dramatically that they doubt a magic can replicate them.

"I have met Zeltrech once and he forced me to take care of Fuyuki as the second owner," Angkasa continued, "He is kind, at least to me, and helped me once. I don't know if his intent is good or not, but at least he is not directly harming my family. So I will honor that by assisting you. so, tell me your mission."

"Uh, there is five card in this town with unimaginable power," The blond one started, "If left alone, casualties will happen. Thankfully, for now, they are self-contained in mirror realm and no mundane can enter that realm."

The black haired one takes out a card with 'Archer' written on it and put it on the table.

"This is called A Class Card. While we don't know where this comes from, we suspect someone makes them and then let them loose on purpose," The black haired one said, "Well, we don't know why, but that old man wants us to recover them."

"But we have a problem," the blond girl said with a nervous smile, "A talking sti...I mean, tools we need to recover the card is currently escaped from us...probably searching for a poor girl to help them finish this mission."

Angkasa facepalmed.

"Why am I not surprised," he said with a weak smile.

*/*/*

Midori-ya is busy, but despite that Yuuna can see that some guy sitting in the same table and eating the same cake while looking at her.

"Uh, Master," Yuuna approaching the owner of the shop, "I am wondering if I got a stalker," he said while discreetly pointing at the guy.

The guy has tanned skin and gray eyes. Yuuna guessed that he is not that old, probably similar age to Angkasa but for some reason, he has a white hair.

"He is a boxer," The elder Takamachi said, "I doubt he is discreet enough to be your stalker. Why don't you asked him yourself?"

"Well..."

The Midori-ya's main customer was usually female, but when Yuuna, Illya, and Nanoha started worked, there were a lot of young boys who come and eat cakes because they were served by cute girls. Illya didn't like that reception, but Yuuna just brushes it aside and act normal while Nanoha was just that kind.

Everyone seems to misunderstand that Nanoha like them, tho.

Thankfully no one tries anything too weird because a demon eye was hovering above them.

"I will do that later," Yuuna said while receiving the cakes for table four.

Unfortunately, the man was already disappeared when they finished their shift.

*/*/*

"So...you think those two talking sticks will try to contact a young girl to do your job?" Angkasa asked, furious.

Zeltrech making a magical stick probably just to troll his two students so they can do a cosplay of famous Magical Girl. When he gives those two personalities though, that was going too far. But then again, the wizard Marshall was known for that.

He can't blame that two girls for that walking disaster.

"But whoever contracted to those stick probably from magician's family," The black haired girl said, "And they will want to keep those stick and learn them instead. I don't want to invite the wrath of our teacher."

"There is no Magus in Fuyuki, if that what you think. The last of them haven't practiced Magecraft for years," Angkasa said, "There is several magic user, though. So I will ask someone to check."

"Thanks," the blond said, "I would prefer if we did this job ourselves."

"Now, I need your favor," Angkasa shifted to more relaxed tone, "I need you to check something."

*/*/*

There was three man inside a black van. The van was obviously used for a crime like what in the crime drama, either kidnapping or drug dealing. But no one can be sure when people can't see inside.

The car was parked near a cake shop who famous in the town. As usual, it was packed but most of the customer was either middle school or high school student.

"This is a perfect place for selecting a target," the first man said, a bulky man with a black beard.

The three man was a human trafficker. There was just a mob, usually tasked with securing escape route and guarding their target. But their boss just loses a few personnel in a police raid, someone in this city obviously knows about them. But they were just a mob and since the losses of personnel affecting business, the three man was now ranked up to be a kidnapper.

"There is a lot of delicious girls," the second man was a baldy man with a mustache and an unhealthy habit of staring at a child.

"I think I just found our target," the third man, a muscular guy with blonde wavy hair said.

Each of them was asked to bring one target and since it hassles to pick one by one, they chose to pick three who apparently a friend.

The three girl was just come out from the shop when the shop was calmed down from a horde of a customer. they have different hair color, so the kidnapper called them vanilla, chocolate, and coffee.

They talk among themselves and didn't realize that there are no people around them. it was still evening but they walked towards a street with few people. It was an opportunity for them and so the baldy and blond man get off from the car and then following them.

The criminals were professional and they were following the girls indiscreetly. Even when the coffee looked back, they didn't give any hint that those two man targeting them.

But the bearded one kicked the gasses and the car launch towards the girls and skillfully stopped in front of the girl while opening the side door. They were obviously surprised, but the two man behind them quickly approaching and pushed the girl inside the car.

They get their target, now they just hoped they can escape.

*/*/*

"You recognize them?" Angkasa asked.

Those two girls have been fiddling with the device provided by Angkasa while trying not to break them. It was some kind of belt buckle colored green, black and yellow and have some mechanism on it -not magical.

But the masses know that there is some kind of magic inside, a compressed armor that is currently asleep inside the buckle. But the most interesting part is...

"This is a memory," The blond one said, "I don't know how someone compressed a memory to this card, but I have seen similar things like this."

"Well, it was a glowing hair inside a bowl, and the memories inside were just one accident," the black haired elaborate, "But this card contains one year of memories...somehow."

"If for example, this was my memory, can I get it back inside my head?" Angkasa asked back.

"What we know of memories is limited even on the magical side," The black haired one answered, "And this is actually not my specialty."

"Well, of course, a dumb monkey won't learn that," the blond one scoffed, "When we take out or memories and give it form, we didn't erase the memories inside the brain, it still there. So when we give a form we just copied that memory so other people can see them. For people who get second-hand memories, it's not like they experience them in the owner memories point of view, they are inside that memories, so they can see that from third person point of view."

Angkasa makes a big sigh and then took the device again.

"Thanks for your help," Angkasa said, "I will help you as much as I can for your task."

The girls stood up but before they can leave, a door opened rudely and a man entered.

"Yuuna has been kidnapped but Ryouhei following them," the man said, "Should we chase too?"

"Who is the culprit?" Angkasa asked back.

"Remember that US human trafficker that police caught but not manage to unveil?" the man asked back.

At that point, the two magus just see how scary Angkasa can be and promised to never anger that man ever.

*/*/*

Illya always thought she knows Yuuna. She is her first friends in school and they worked part time together with Nanoha. They often talk about their daily life, what their favorite person is and anything a girl their age speak about.

Illya dreamed to be a magical girl, but any trait the main character has is in Yuuna's self. A confident and cheerful also like to help people. Illya sometimes self-conscious about herself and think that people only notice her white hair, but Yuuna looked at her more than that.

So yeah, despite anything Illya felt that she knows Yuuna well enough. She was wrong.

They were kidnapped by three man and vans. She didn't notice what color the vans are or where they were when they got shoved into the vans, but Yuuna definitely notices that little detail. Nanoha looks scared but wisely keep her mouth shut, if anything she looks like plotting something terrible towards their kidnapper. Meanwhile, Illya was crying and Yuuna held her hand. Their kidnapper was threatening her to shut up but Illya can't help. The people who kidnapped them was scary, the van interior was smelly and the night sky outside make their condition scarier. The more she cried the louder the man shouted.

"Shut up! what do you expect from a little girl who got kidnapped? laughing like a mad man?" Yuuna suddenly shouted.

"You are one brave girl," one of the men replied, "Make your friends shut up and we probably wouldn't hurt you much."

Illya knows that Nanoha looked hateful at the moment, but her focus was now in Yuuna who whispering that everything will be alright. Of course, the man made a small laugh, but her friends were ignoring them.

Yuuna wasn't panic or scared, she was confident that someone would help them. Why? Illya doesn't know. Didn't she say her father was someone important? she can't remember the details. But looking at Yuuna made her calm enough and now Yuuna started to hold Nanoha's hand too, hoping that the brown haired girl won't do something that endangers her.

"I am smart enough to not do that," Nanoha whispered back.

"Do you kidnap us because of our father?" Yuuna suddenly asked.

"Sorry, no!" one of the men answered, "You are just unlucky to catch our eyes. That growing breast looks delicious."

"I like a rebellious kid," the blond one said, "We are just a courier so we don't know where you will end up. But I am sure you girls will be expensive."

"Don't be overconfident," the driver chimed in, "This is our first task and we don't know if this will go as planned until we reach our destination."

The man beside Yuuna still trying to grope her thigh and Yuuna tried to stop him with all her might. But that was hard and she ended up letting him. But the groping and sneering were stopped when suddenly the entire passenger was jerked forward and the car come to sudden stop.

"What the hell?" The bald one asked.

"Someone just falls," The driver answered and to his surprise, a man was standing in front of the car with an angry face.

"You just kidnapped someone, I will extremely beat you for that," The man said.

*/*/*

Dum dum, durudum~ Cliffhanger! sorry.

I will admit the destruction of London come out of nowhere and I plan to undo that, but not in the main continuity. Destroying them just a plan to set other fanfic and logical retcon to explain why no Magus interfering with their stint as a magical girl (besides Zeltrech). So yeah, sorry about that. and I will admit that I haven't write Nanoha right.

On the other hand, I finally take a step forward toward Angkasa's identity.

I am having fun giving hint too much that I afraid it still come out abruptly when I finally reveal who he is.


	4. Chapter 4

Replying time :

Actually, I am glad someone enjoying this even though I didn't update them routinely. As for KHR crossover, you get the answer in this chapter.

enjoy~

*/*/*

What happened next was quick. The man who landed in front of the car was breaking the front glasses, grabbing the steering wheel and pull it. The man must be strong and hardy because his hand wasn't hurt.

The next thing happened in the back seat, where Nanoha (who sat between Yuuna and Illya) pull out a coin and shot door in beside Illya, forcing them open. Illya quickly runs out amid the shout of their kidnapper.

The driver already got pulled out from the car and get beaten while Nanoha followed Illya to get out from the car.

unfortunately, before Yuuna could escape the kidnapper grabbed her collar and take her hostage.

"Don't move!" the man who grabbed Yuuna pointing a gun toward Yuuna's head and everyone quickly stopped.

The second man who currently being held by their savior was quickly released and joined his friends.

"Let us get flee or this kid will get her head blown," the man said menacingly.

Everyone was stopped, but their savior clearly attempting to do something. But before that, Nanoha suddenly ran towards Yuuna and grabbed the hand who hold her.

"Don't hurt my Friend!"

And after separating Yuuna from his Kidnapper, Nanoha did a Judo Flip towards their kidnapper. Reacting fast, their savior punched the remaining kidnapper in the face.

"Wow! never thought you will pull that successfully," their savior commented, "You are Takamachi's daughter, aren't you?"

Nanoha nodded.

"Uh, who are you?" Yuuna suddenly asked.

"Now, I wondered why your father never told you anything," the man said instead, "I am your father's friend. I am sure he will explain anything after I clear this mess."

*/*/*

"Tsuna, I already saved Yuuna," his cell phone voiced and the man nodded.

"Thank's," the man replied and closed his cell phone.

The man who was known as 'Angkasa' was looking at his cell phone in relief. He just hoped that the secret of his real name and his real job didn't get out to his daughter.

"Tenth, you okay?" one of his guardians asked, but Tsuna just nodded.

"I heard Kiritsugu want to hurt him too, so don't kill him just yet," Angkasa answered, "And please, stop calling me that. I am not Vongolla's boss anymore."

"But you are my boss, how can I stopped calling you that?" the man answered, "I am sure everyone will agree."

Angkasa nodded, grateful that he got a good guardian like them.

*/*/*

The man who is known as The King sat on his comfy chair while looking at the paper on his hand. a report about how many children he manages to kidnap and who kidnap most children.

They lost several people in the raid, but police were corrupt enough to bribed and he will get his man back. But the raid was a sign that he needed to go soon.

"I wonder how the market will respond to these kids," the man said with a creepy smile.

The man was named king because he is the one who moves the human trafficking market with his goods. He got good subordinates, working with several crime syndicates and providing a lot of rebellion with soldier and weapon. This kind of business can't stand alone or it will fall. it was also insurance that when one of his business falls, he can rebuild them again with money from other business.

The King was confident that his empire will always prosper.

How wrong he was.

He was surrounded by his trusted people as well as the best fighter and he was confident that he was secure. But if there is a window in the room, a bullet can go through them.

suddenly one of his subordinates was shot in the head. The moment one of them fall, other quickly shielding their boss. One of them even flip the desk and make their boss crouching, making a makeshift shield from the sniper.

But their anticipation of another bullet didn't come, but instead, two men jumped toward the room via the window and began to shot all the remaining subordinate with gun and blade.

There is two man staring at the King, A man with a messy black haired man who wearing a jet-black cloak holding two sub-machine guns. The other one also has black haired but he wears a white shirt and black pants while holding a katana in his hand.

Both of them were an assassin and the King have heard of them.

"Magus Killer and The Death God's Blade," The King murmured, "good day, gentle man. I am sure this will be a good day if there is a king among us," the man smiled.

Suddenly another man entered, fire flaring from both hands and giving so much killing intent that the king practically trembling.

"You asked a presence of King, right?" the man said with a smile, "I am not much a King, but you can call a Vongolla's ex-boss 'A King of Fuyuki's Underworld', right?"

"The Tenth Vongolla," the King whispered, "Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

after that, a lot of hurt ensued.

*/*/*

There is a lot of things in Angkasa's mind. The orange haired man has been through a lot and a lot of them wasn't fun.

Growing up getting bullied made him grateful for every good thing happen. He no longer bullied, but it still an integral part of his character, his justice.

He realized early that Mafia didn't care about humanities and justice he is so used in civilized Japan. The boy who called Sawada Tsunayoshi quickly adapt to his mafia persona to survive. He commanded murder, he does a dirty business himself, he sold a weapon of mass destruction, but above all: He protect his family. No matter what dirty path he took, he just needs to protect his family at all cost.

The slap comes a few years ago in Fuyuki, a disaster that claimed not only his wife but also a few friends and a lot of civilians. At this point, Tsuna realized that he can't protect his family forever and someone will take revenge for every dirty business he did in the past.

So Tsuna distanced himself, calling himself anything but 'Sawada Tsunayoshi', he was 'Sky', looking from above without actually doing anything for the earth.

Angkasa started to feel 'normal' again when that girl comes. A girl, who despite his mysterious past, is actually a normality in his life.

he should know better that this kind of girl can actually wind up become 'main character' in whatever story Fate try to write.

*/*/*

Angkasa quickly hugged Yuuna when they met in their house. The girl was safe and sound and her kidnapping has nothing to do with his status as Fuyuki's crime king.

"Ryouhei told me you hide a lot of secrets," Yuuna suddenly said, "I now know why, but at least I want to know who actually my father is."

"I never realized you actually see me as a father before," Angkasa make a small smile while Yuuna blushing furiously.

"I am just glad you can save me," Yuuna added, "...or your friend. That guy is a bit scary."

"hahaha, I admit Nii-san is a bit scary sometimes," Angkasa answered, "Now, let's sit and see what I can tell you."

Yuuna nodded and then followed his adopted father towards his room, a room she never allowed to enter. And inside the room, there is three man and one woman standing in the room.

"Now, where to begin?" Angkasa asked, "I guess I should re-introduce myself first, My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, ex-boss of Vongolla and a retired mafia."

Yuuna jaw dropped.

*/*/*

Yuuna honestly has no idea why mafia group named after clamp or why they are in Japan instead of Italia, but she knows that this secret has been weighed in her adopted father's shoulder.

She also honestly doesn't understand what is the risk of being an adopted daughter of ex-mafia head, but she trusts the man enough that they can protect her from any harm.

"Although I am honestly not too confident about that," Angkasa, no, Tsuna, added.

"Maa~ maa~ we will deal with it when it comes," Yamamoto, Yuuna's teacher slash Tsuna's guardian said with a small smile, "You did save Yuuna and deal with her kidnapper today. I am sure you can do it!"

Mafia head traditionally has seven guardians, four of them who are here and she actually knows.

Yuuna suddenly yawned and realized that this has been a long day and she needs a sleep from all this craziness.

"I am glad I got a reliable father," Yuuna said, "Good night," Yuuna smiled and leave the room.

The guardians looked at Tsuna who suddenly got depressed aura around him.

"I wonder how my son will react," he gloomily said.

*/*/*

this chapter is finished and I hope can start the debut of both magical girl in the next chapter. From there then I will stay focus on the intertwined plot of both Prillya and Lyrical Nanoha without giving too much foreshadowing.

well, there is several foreshadow I planted in an early chapter that I haven't used yet, but I will forget them for now.

please look forward to it :)


End file.
